Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima is a character featured in'' Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' as well as its sequel Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She is the main villain and has the title Ultimate Fashionista. She is also the founder of Ultimate Despair. She is the sister of Mukuro Ikusaba and had an alternate identity known as Ryouko Otonashi. Appearance Enoshima is a popular model, and has a tall girly figure. She has blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two ponytails, each with Monokuma hair clips. She wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt loosely enough to expose some of her bra and chest, and has many accessories including a loose black and white tie and red bow. Enoshima also wears a red miniskirt and lace up boots. She has long fake red nails. Her appearance and personality will often shift in sync with one another, as they are interdependent. Personality A young woman who took the country by storm with her extravagant tastes. Enoshima wanted to be a model ever since she was a child, but is also eager to try new things. She used to be homeless in a very harsh environment. (Though that was most likely just Mukuro, when she was pretending to be Junko.) Enoshima's personality and mannerisms tend to be very erratic and unstable. Enoshima often switches 'moods' regularly which can go between angry, violent, happy and sad at random times. Enoshima is obsessed with despair and finds it to be one of the most enjoyable emotions of all time. Trivia *Enoshima is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi, who has also been known to voice Yukari Takeba from Persona 3. *Junko means "shield" coupled with "child", while Enoshima refers to two things. **Enoshima can literally mean "island of the bay", or refer to the island in the Kanagawa prefecture. Her Ultimate ability in the Japanese version is Gyaru, this is a Japanese way of pronouncing the English word 'Girl'. *Her voice changes several times throughout the final school trial in order to represent her changing personalities. *One of her poses is the same of Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures; she also says his catchphrase, "Useless, useless, useless", during a Machinegun Talk Battle. *At the very last part of her execution, Enoshima assumes a puzzled expression as the crusher slows down and seemingly glitches. General fan consent is that this was purposefully done to deny her despair (although it actually was extended). *As a prime antagonist of the series, Enoshima appears in both games and both novels (including her fake identity as Ryouko Otonashi). *It is unknown how her body managed to stay intact for Ultimate Despair to retrieve and cut up after it was crushed during her execution. *Enoshima has slight similarities with Jigsaw from the Saw franchises, particularly involving their victims in death games, killing them by torturing them brutally & using toys to act as their fake body. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Siblings Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Leader Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Snuff filmer Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Torturer Category:Successful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Warmonger Category:Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Dark Judges Category:Brainwashers Category:Jerks Category:Psychopath